Él, Fred, y su dolor
by Segreta
Summary: Fue en ese momento en el que George supo con certeza que, si sobrevivía a la noche, lo haría sin su hermano. Así que ignoró a su familia. Ignoró la guerra, ignoró a todo el mundo y a sus circunstancias, y se inclinó para abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo, a modo de despedida.


_Creo que estoy viciándome lentamente a esto de los retos, porque este fic participa en otro, como bien indica ahí abajo. Y de paso, y para hacer propaganda porque es mi fic y hago lo que quiero, os recomiendo que os paséis, que el sitio está muy majo y es muy activo y todo eso, de verdad :D. A grandes rasgos, el reto consistía en hacer un fic de una imagen al azar propuesta por otro miembro del foro. Mi imagen es "**the death of Fred**", de **viria13**, que podéis encontrar en Deviantart, y como portada de este fic :). __Así que ni la imagen ni los personajes que encontréis me pertenecen._

_La imagen ha sido propuesta por** Lawghter**, así que este fic va para ella ;). Es un poco inconexo todo, pero espero que te guste. _

**{Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.}**

* * *

Fue el último en llegar. Atravesó la gran puerta principal a medida que sorteaba los escombros amontonados contra las paredes, agarrando todavía la varita con fuerza, debido a la alta dosis de adrenalina que aún surcaba sus venas. Acababa de dejar a Kingsley Shacklebolt cerca del Salón de Trofeos, y una necesidad patológica de ir a buscar a su familia de una vez por todas, le urgió a dirigirse al Comedor que había sido testigo de tantos buenos momentos. Pero ahora estaba en ruinas, y decenas de cadáveres reposaban, descansando como lo hubiese hecho la Blancanieves de un cuento muggle, en filas ordenadas, mientras familiares y amigos los rodeaban. George bajó la vista con pesar, en señal de respeto a los fallecidos, pero siguió buscando a su familia de todos modos, sin pararse a pensar, y procurando no buscar alguna cara conocida entre aquellos que ya no volverían a abrir los ojos nunca más.

No le costó reconocer al grupo de cabelleras pelirrojas que formaban su familia, amontonados todos en la zona en la que pocas horas atrás se había situado la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien, y, pese a chocarse con algunas personas y recibir sus miradas iracundas, no le importó, y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia los Weasley, que rodeaban algo. En cuanto se acercó un poco más, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, y temblando violentamente, la cara pecosa de su hermano menor, surcada de lágrimas, se giró. Pese a haber llegado a ser más alto que él, Ronald le pareció pequeño, encogido, necesitado de protección, cosa que no había requerido desde que en su quinto curso decidiese enfrentarse al mundo entero si hacía falta por Harry.

-Eh… F-Fred- dijo, simplemente, con un gallo, incapaz de unir más de dos palabras seguidas, y con los ojos azules tremendamente enrojecidos. Y George iba a hacer una broma para intentar alegrarle, diciéndole que se había equivocado, que él no era Fred, sino George, y que cómo podía llamarse su hermano, cuando Ron se apartó, mostrándole qué había tras él.

Y fue en ese momento en el que le vio. Y supo al instante que Ron no se había equivocado. No hablaba de él, era cierto que hablaba de… _Fred._

Su corazón dejó de latir durante los instantes que tardó en acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Weasley y de Hermione. Perdió las fuerzas de inmediato, mientras la varita se le escurría de entre los dedos, cayendo al suelo con un "clic", y rodando a unos pocos metros más allá. Sus rodillas temblaron, incapaces de sostener su peso, por lo que se derrumbó junto a su hermano. Debido al movimiento, sus heridas volvieron a abrirse, de las cuales manó sangre. Pero, si se percató de ello, no le importó. Simplemente miraba, estático, los cordones de los zapatos de Percy, unos pasos más allá. Le zumbaban los oídos y era incapaz de escuchar nada, pero aún así no se movió.

Y pasaron largos minutos, o tal vez fueran sólo unos escasos segundos, en los que el pelirrojo no se atrevió a moverse. Ni una sola lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, su boca estaba reseca, y sus brazos colgaban al lado de su cuerpo, como meros apéndices inertes sin función aparente. Siguió fijando su vista en los cordones, como si se tratase del objeto más interesante que había sido creado sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué? Porque no se atrevía a mirar. Tenía pánico de hacerlo, y de comprobar que era cierto lo que parecía, y que Fred no estaba durmiendo, que su pecho no se hinchaba acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración, y que en él su corazón ya no latía más.

Poco a poco, se hizo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mera presencia junto a su hermano había hecho que los llantos de su madre aumentasen, mientras intentaba ser consolada por Arthur. Bill y Fleur también estaban abrazados con fuerza, y por primera vez era el pelirrojo el que era acunado por los brazos de la joven que, pese a que las lágrimas todavía recorrían su rostro, se esforzaba por reconfortar a su marido, susurrándole tiernas palabras en francés. Y, justo a su lado, sus ojos enfocaron a Percy, que le miraba con la cara descompuesta, y con las gafas en la mano, siendo limpiadas compulsivamente con el forro de su túnica. Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron, y George pudo leer el dolor, la autoculpabilidad, y la desesperación en los ojos de Percy. Sólo en ese momento la realidad le azotó con fuerza, obligándole a desviar la mirada y a centrarla en…

Un grito de dolor, fruto de un sollozo demasiado tiempo ahogado, rompió el mutismo del gemelo cuando miró a Fred.

Ya no estaba. No estaba. Jamás. Fred se había ido. Para siempre. Su mente no podía parar de repetir esas palabras una y otra vez, pero aún así era incapaz de procesar la información. Y su corazón tampoco podía aceptarlo. Un nuevo sollozo abrió paso a las lágrimas que, injustamente, empañaban sus ojos y le impedían ver a su hermano con claridad.

-F-Fred-susurró, con la voz entrecortada, empujando el hombro de su hermano tímidamente, como si pretendiese hacerlo despertar-. Fred, estoy aquí. Soy yo, Georgie- sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta, y esto le aterrorizó.

-¡Fred!- exclamó esta vez, acercándose más a él-. Ya… Ya está bien, levántate- sorbió de la nariz con fuerza-. Nos… has pillado a todos, muy… ¡Fred!- George golpeó el pecho de su hermano con los puños cerrados, furioso con él-. N-no hace gracia, Fred- siguió golpeándole, esperando que, de un momento a otro, su hermano le sujetase de la muñeca y le dijese que parara, que le empezaba a hacer daño y que se estaba poniendo a llorar como una nena. Pero no lo hizo, y tampoco hubo nadie que le detuviese, así que, lentamente, el pelirrojo fue agotando sus fuerzas hasta que, todavía temblando, se miró las manos, abriéndolas poco a poco-. Fred- susurró por enésima vez, como si su nombre consiguiese invocarle. Sus palmas estaban llenas de mugre y cortes, y un cada vez más oscuro hematoma se estaba formando cerca de su muñeca derecha-. No, por favor- se agachó y, con una ternura infinita, dejó reposar la cabeza y el torso de su hermano sobre su regazo-. Abre los ojos y háblame- le suplicó, acercándose al oído de su gemelo, para que sólo pudiesen oírlo ellos dos. Escrutó con atención de nuevo el rostro de Fred, buscando el más leve movimiento, mientras le limpiaba las propias lágrimas y la suciedad de la tez con la manga.

-Tengo… Tengo miedo, Freddie- aceptó en voz baja. Y fue en ese momento en el que supo con certeza que, si sobrevivía a la noche, lo haría sin su hermano.

Así que ignoró a su familia. Ignoró la guerra, ignoró a todo el mundo y a sus circunstancias, y se inclinó para abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, a modo de despedida. Ahora sólo eran él, Fred, y su dolor- ¿S-sabes, Freddie? Las únicas veces que algo nos ha ido mal han sido cuando nos hemos separado, como cuando yo perdí la oreja. O ahora. No debimos haberlo hecho nunca. Separarnos, digo. Porque mírame, ahora estoy yo aquí solo. Sin ti- sus almas estaban tan unidas, que no sabían arreglárselas la una sin la otra-. No voy a salir de esta. Te has ido demasiado pronto y yo… n-no puedo vivir sin ti. No _sé _cómo. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo- nada tenía sentido ya. ¿Acaso es esto lo que conseguían? ¿En qué iban a desencadenar tanto dolor y muerte? Sólo en más dolor. Y en uno que perdura durante un largo número de años. ¿Quién sería capaz de celebrar el final de la guerra? Dicen que las guerras tenían un precio. Pero le pareció que el que ellos (él, se corrigió) habían pagado era demasiado alto-. Y hay… tantas cosas que jamás te he dicho. Supongo que se sobreentendían pero…-pensándolo bien, muy pocas eran las veces que había abrazado a su hermano así, _en serio_. Y ya jamás lo haría. Ni le podría decir que…- Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y te prometo… No- se permitió esbozar una sonrisa tremendamente triste y desoladora, pero una sonrisa de todos modos; empañada en lágrimas-, te _juro solemnemente_ que intentaré estar bien. Pero no te puedo prometer más, de verdad que no.

Se agachó, para depositar con suavidad el cuerpo de Fred en el suelo, y se levantó, mientras se quitaba el jersey, con la intención de colocarlo a modo de cojín bajo la cabeza de su hermano.

Miró a su alrededor. Toda su familia había hecho una piña poco más allá; excepto por un miembro. Se giró, y poco más de medio metro hacia su derecha, Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, se encontraba acurrucada sobre sí misma, temblando. El pelirrojo observó su cálido jersey, hecho un ovillo sobre sus brazos. Y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Fred. Y otra vez hacia Ginny. Suspiró y, tras lanzar otra larga mirada hacia su hermano, como si no quisiese olvidar ese rostro jamás, se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la menor de los Weasley. Sin terciar palabra le colocó el jersey sobre los hombros, reconfortándola con su cálido tejido de lana. Y la abrazó, queriendo protegerla del mundo, rodeando su delgado cuerpo con sus piernas, y dejándose abrazar de vuelta.

Y, mientras acunaba a su hermana, mientras ambos derramaban lágrimas entre sollozos, pudo comprobar lo mucho que podía consolar la presencia de un ser querido y que, pese a que no podría curarse del todo, ése era el bálsamo que necesitaba contra el dolor.

Levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de su hermana, observando el cuerpo de su gemelo, velado ahora por sus padres.

-Ad…-no pudo terminar la palabra, todavía no era capaz de despedirse. Suspiró, buscando unas palabras más adecuadas -. Buenas noches, Fred.

* * *

_Creo que me he puesto bastante emotiva escribiendo esto. Aunque, pese a los cientos de cosas que tenía por decir, no me salían las palabras. No sé si lo sabéis, pero yo también tengo una hermana gemela, e inevitablemente me paré a pensar: ¿y si no es Fred y es ella? ¿Qué pasaría? No voy a negar que me ha parecido emocionalmente agotador. Sé que la muerte está en todas partes, y yo ya he tenido algunas experiencias con familiares, etc. Pero no con un hermano gemelo. Supongo que es difícil imaginarse el verdadero vínculo que une a unos gemelos. Es distinto al de unos hermanos, por muy unidos que estén, distinto al de los mejores amigos. Es una combinación de ambos, pero mucho más fuerte y compleja. Imaginaros a alguien que **siempre** ha estado ahí, como una constante. No recuerdas ni el más mínimo instante de tu vida sin esa persona. Además, tenéis tantas cosas en común, que hasta vuestros pensamientos llegan a ser tan similares como vuestro propio parecido físico. Además, por mucho que os conozcan vuestros amigos, el resto de vuestros hermanos, o incluso vuestros padres, tu gemelo es el único que te conoce y te identifica a ti como una unidad, alguien completamente único y diferente. Para el resto podéis ser Fred y George, o Clara y Lucía, siempre a pares, porque vosotros (o más una fuerza increíblemente poderosa que no os deja alejaros ni por las más fuertes disputas o todos los intentos del destino) lo habéis querido así. ¿Y cómo os sentiríais si alguien con quien compartís esta relación desapareciese así, sin más? ¿Si no pudieseis despediros? Estaríais** solos**, de verdad. Y para alguien que no lo ha estado nunca, y que siempre ha tenido a alguien ahí, por muy engorroso o molesto que pueda resultar en ocasiones, es duro. Mucho. El simple hecho de pensar cómo sería lo es._

_Mi hermana y yo siempre nos hemos repartido los personajes. Para ella era George, y para mí, Fred. Además, nuestras personalidades son muy parecidas a las de los gemelos: ruidosas, bromistas, charlatanas, imaginativas… Es por ello que, con los siete u ocho años de edad con los que me leí Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal por vez primera, casi pensé que estos dos personajes estaban hechos **adrede** para mi hermana y para mí. Siempre me enfado diciendo que Jotaká mató** al mío**. Pero bueno, supongo que esta es una buena forma de honrarle (:. Decidí que, al final, George se diese cuenta que, pese a que Fred nunca volverá, todavía tiene seres queridos a los que ha de proteger y cuidar, como Ginny. Aunque, al menos por ahora, no es capaz de decir "adiós"._

_Siento haber hecho los comentarios casi más largos que el fic en sí... Aun así, ¿me perdonáis con un **review**?_


End file.
